minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Bloodsky.avi
'''Hello, I'm Cosmos. This '''is my first pasta to reach 4 chapters. Anyways, enjoy! Chapter 1: Hidden Files It was a normal day. I was searching for some cool mods and found one called "BLOODSKY.avi". I clicked the link and noticed something weird on the page. The download button was blood red and I heard some static voice saying "DOWNLOAD ME". I just sighed and downloaded it. After it was done I started playing Minecraft, but something weird was happening. There was no music and all buttons were replaced by "BLOODSKY". I clicked the first button I saw, and then instantly spawned in the Nether. I screamed, "WTF IS THIS!" After walking aimlessly throughout the Nether, I saw a portal to the overworld (hopefully). I entered it. I was surprised to see every FREAKING animal burning. I just left the game and tried to delete the mod, but when I clicked delete a red message saying "YOU CANT =)" covered all the screen. I decided to turn off my computer. I was so freaking scared. I heard a voice saying, "Come back tomorrow if you want more pain." I turned my computer off. I went to sleep and forget about the mod. But....... it's not over Chapter 2: Corruption .....Yeah, it's not over. I turned on my computer and started playing, but Minecraft was kinda weird. The buttons were all missing and the background music was replaced with a weird reversed music. I made a new world, but what I saw made me want to throw the computer out of the window. The whole map was burning, and the only thing I saw was a red misty background. It was pretty creepy. I closed Minecraft and checked my dropbox. There was an image named bloodsky.avi. I tried deleting it but i kept hearing voices saying, "WHY ARE YOU EVEN TRYING!" I turned the computer off, and the screen glitched. Ater a few seconds, it stopped. Chapter 3: Swimming In A Sea Of Pain I woke up and reported the mod to Mojang. They replied "B̸̩̭̉͐L̸̤͛O̸͔͊͂Ȏ̷̫̿D̵̥̂S̶̹̬͋K̸̢͙̉Y̶̧̲͐͛ ̵͍̈̚I̷͚͗̽S̶̝̬̆ ̶͍͓̕H̸̨̤̑̋Ḙ̸͛R̵̹̈̈́É̵̮̲", which made me freak out. I opened Minecraft...... It was not the same. It was renamed "F.E.A.R.", and the play option was all red. I clicked it and I was teleported to a random world. Everything was netherrack. Then I saw a lot of floating eyes coming to me. I killed one of them and the chat displayed "eye was slain by stingyjuggler99" (for those who don't know, stingyjuggler is my Minecraft username). I freaked out and angrily attacked the weird eyes then...........I saw this in chat: $@)&$: why are you here $))@#*: why do you exist )(*&*@$: you're not an ally %*@(: bloodsky is coming for you I just screamed, "WHAT DO YOU WANT!?!" and this popped up in my screen. Y̴̱͍̆̈́͋̿̚Õ̸͚̒̚Ṵ̶̢̥̀̂̒͆͜ ̸̘̐̔̒̂̓A̸̢̹̩̜̔Ŕ̵̥̋̈́̎͜E̶̋͜ ̵̥̦̘̯̮̂M̷̘̎Ȋ̶̦̥͓̱͎͛͠Ǹ̷͍̗͇͘Ĕ̸̲̒̊͠͝ Ỷ̴̥̠̳̍̎̓̽Ő̴̳͙͕̋͛̐Ȗ̵̯̰̀ ̷̛͖̹͒̉̆Ć̵͙͎͘͝Á̵̭̰̌̓̇N̵̛͈̳̤͆̋̈͘Ţ̴̟͕̤̟̕ ̵̨̫̳̱̙̏Ę̵̪̥̎̏̐͌͆S̵̙͍̉̉̌̾͠C̸̯͔͐̊͌Á̷̙̮̀̈̎͝ͅP̶̜͍͊Ę̸̩̫̓͊̓̑ͅ Y̸̪̓Ȍ̶͖̤̱̹̻͊̚U̸̮̇̃͘̕͜ ̴͎̯͒̾̽̀ͅŴ̷̙̜̭I̵̦̤͓͝Ĺ̶͉̳̫͆̈́͝L̸̛̦̖̻͖̓̐̏͌ ̸̯̘͗̂S̸̥̲̞̬̈́͋̃̏̀ͅT̴̜͚̝͇̏̊A̸̩̫̙͐́Y̵̱̤͕̪̓͌̽ ̷̟̙̻̗́̋̓̌͝I̵̖͇͌͒Ņ̵̫̺̋ ̷̢̛̝̬̻̲́̀T̴̲̥̑̒̌ͅͅH̷̖̫̱̘̲͂͋̆̈́İ̸͚͇̤̍S̴̥͋͗͆͝ ̷̨͊̃̕Ṋ̵̢͈͔͈̓͋͠İ̸̭̟̜̥̈́͛G̵͖̓̀͑Ḧ̵͚̦͓̟̍͗T̸̘͚̋͛M̶̗̺̺͕̈Ä̴̧͕̥̟̭́͝Ȑ̸̛̠̝̺̒̑͗E̶̺̦̭̝͒ ̵̘͎̯̥̂̏̃̕W̵̛͇͔̜̲̅͒̉́I̴̪̻͗T̶͚̈́H̶̺̞͉͈̅ ̶̝̞̙̀M̶̍̍͜Ę̸̜͎̟̤͆ =̶̹͎͕̯͎̌̌̽͂͂)̸̺͓̼̜͊͐̈́̌ Final Chapter: A Dance With Death Yeah, I left the game and called my friends, Bob, Tyler, and Lucy (the new girl). We all joined the game, but it was normal. Tyler sighed Tyler: are you kidding me Me: uh noooo.... Tyler: I knew you were joking Me: ......but Then everything turned into nether wart blocks and bedrock. Tyler stared at me weirdly Tyler: ..............why do you always tell the truth Bob: STOP TALKING, LOOK AROUND I took out a diamond sword with knockback III. Bob took out a bow and lots of poison arrows. Lucy and Tyler just ran away. I sighed. Tyler and Bob lost connection and came to Skype. Me: what happened Tyler: an image popped up and the game closed Bob: yep Then an image of a bucket popped up for a few seconds. I closed Skype and came to Minecraft. I was alone. The sky was replaced with the red mist again. I used a secret code from Mojang to disable a mod, which was ALT+8+CAPS (it is not real tho). Then the red mist disappeared. The image vanished from the dropbox, but the rest was still like this. I decided to delete all my worlds, so the rest of the mod can't spread. Well, I will never download suspicious mods again. THE END Please, don't believe this or any other pastas. Category:Creepypasta Category:Haunted File Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Ok pasta